


Hold Me Close (Against the Wall)

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Made Me Do It (NSFW Prompts) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the short tumblr prompt: Clint/Phil, one pins the other against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close (Against the Wall)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, more PWP. Which, you know, is kind of unexpected for me. Well then. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: None

Clint was pretty sure he was in heaven. Scratch that - he was probably in hell, because although everytime Phil touched him it seemed to exhault him to a higher state of pleasure, the things that his lover was doing were far from the standard definition of “holy.” 

"Fuck," Clint gasped against Phil’s lips as gun callused hands slid over the half-exposed skin of his chest, roughly tugging Clint’s purple t-shirt over his head and discarding it someplace where Clint would hopefully be able to find it the next morning. "Fuck, Phil, I - “

Phil’s lips cut him off, though, and soon Clint found his mouth full of Phil’s tongue, as the other man roughly claimed control of Clint’s vocal function. Clint moaned softly as Phil continued to kiss him, but he broke out of the kiss, letting out a slightly startled sound as his back suddenly hit against something. 

"Stand down, Hawkeye - it’s just a wall," Phil quipped, a lopsided smile on his red-from-kissing lips. 

"Fuck you," Clint retorted, trying to glare at Phil, but unable to gather enough annoyance, deciding to settle for kissing the other man, trying to ignore the way the cold wall on the bare skin of his back made him shiver slightly. 

Clint, however, found himself crowded even closer to the wall, Phil pressed up as close to him as he could. The feel of Phil’s hard cock through his suit pants made Clint’s breath hitch and he bucked his hips slightly, rocking against Phil. In response, Phil let out a low sound that was almost a growl, and Clint suddenly found himself being hoisted up, wrapping his legs instinctively around Phil’s waist as he was pressed between Phil and the wall behind him. 

"Jeez, you’re heavy," Phil grunted as he shifted Clint’s weight slightly, trying to find a easier way to hold him up. 

"It’s all muscle, Sir, and you know you appreciate it under different circumstances," Clint replied as Phil placing wet, open mouthed kisses down his neck and across his chest. "And it’s - ‘s nothing y-you can’t handle - "

Phil bit down on the junction between Clint’s neck and shoulder, causing the other man to gasp again, completely losing track of what he was trying to say. (Which, quite honestly, was probably the point.) 

“Fuck, I want you in me, now,” Clint moaned, leaning his head back to give Phil better access to his neck and bumping his head lightly against the wall in the process.

"Would love to," Phil replied between kisses, "but we don’t have the supplies. Tomorrow." 

"I’m going to hold you to that," Clint grumbled, threading his fingers through Phil’s hair and maneuvering his head so that he could kiss him more thoroughly. "Let me blow you, then." 

"Mmmm, I don’t really want to let you down, though," Phil murmured, shifting slightly so that their still clothed cocks rubbed together perfectly, making Clint swear softly under his breath. "I like having you pinned here." 

"Then maybe you could blow me?" Clint suggested, his voice a little breathy. "Hold me up against the wall, pin my hips down." 

"I could do that," Phil chuckled, pulling Clint in for another deep, filthy kiss and taking the moment to grope the well sculpted ass he was keeping from falling back to the floor. 

They stayed like that for a few more moments, their kisses becoming slower, but no less heated. Phil gave Clint’s ass a few more squeezes before gently lowering him down and then starting to work on divesting Clint of his pants. He only bothered to pull them halfway down Clint’s thighs before gracefully sinking to his knees, and placing his hands on Clint’s hips, pushing Clint’s ass back against the wall and holding him in place. 

Clint once again leaned his head back and tangled his fingers in Phil’s hair, not pulling or controlling, but just touching, just reveling in the feel of Phil next to him.

The first touch of Phil’s tongue to Clint’s cock sent a jolt of pleasure through him, the stripe that Phil had licked down it practically tingling. Phil sucked slowly on the head, his tongue teasing, but his hands never leaving Clint’s hips. Clint let out breathy moan, the sort of which he would normally be embarrassed by, but at the moment he really couldn’t bring himself to care about anything other than the wonderful feeling of Phil’s mouth on him.

Phil suddenly took him deeper, and Clint, surprised, automatically thrust his hips forward. However, the strong hands pinning his hips kept him in place, Phil’s grip tightening to the point of that perfect pleasure-pain balance.

"Fuck, Phil, I - you - I’m going to - " Clint babbled, his heart rate speeding up as he felt his orgasm starting to build.

Phil merely kept on sucking expertly and tightened his grip in response, to the point where Clint was sure that he was going to have a perfect set of hand print bruises on his hips the next morning. That was what finally sent him over the edge, Phil’s name on his lips as he gasped and came, Phil swallowing neatly. 

Standing up to pull Clint into another sloppy kiss, Phil finally released his grip on Clint’s hips, but still held hip up against the wall with the rest of his body. Clint reached a hand down between them, deftly undoing Phil’s pants and reaching into Phil’s boxers to grab hold of his cock and stroke him firmly with just the right amount of pressure and at just the right speed. 

Apparently that wasn’t quite enough tonight, though, because instead Phil batted Clint’s hand away, shoving a leg between Clint’s own and grinding his cock against Clint’s thigh, burying his face in the crook of Clint’s neck and panting against Clint’s skin. Clint just clutched Phil tightly and gave himself completely over to the other man, his hands grasping at the back of Phil’s dress shirt as the older man thrust his hips forward, finally coming against Clint’s thigh with a muffled moan, cum splattering against both Clint and the wall. 

"We should clean that up," Phil said after a moment, once he had regained enough higher mental function to do so.

"It’s your cum and your wall, therefore you get to do it," Clint muttered, still clutching his lover tightly.

Phil just laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
